


Cookie Crumbs

by LucasIsCrying



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If I use a bunch of useless tags do I look cool, M/M, More like a second of sadness, angst? not really, boyf riends - Freeform, v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasIsCrying/pseuds/LucasIsCrying
Summary: Michael Mell is a gay, sneaky ninja with the mental age of a five year old that has crumbs on his face and things take a turn for the best!





	Cookie Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very confident in this but the word count is 1234 on google docs are you proud mom

Michael was supposed to come over to Jeremy’s house like they had previously planned. Michael, with the knowledge that Jeremy wouldn’t be home at this time, added a side plan of his own off of their plans together. 

Michael’s Master Plan:  
Get to Jeremy’s house a little earlier than told, at the exact time Jeremy would be out buying snacks for the two  
A little bit awkwardly tell Mr. Heere what he was doing so he wouldn’t freak out if he heard Jeremy scream or anything  
Climb onto the top shelf in Jeremy’s closet and hide there  
Tell Jeremy he was there and pretend like he read the time wrong  
When Jeremy gets home, he won’t see Michael and he’ll look for him  
Then, once he opens the closet door, Michael will jerk his head out of the shadows and scare the life lights out of Jeremy

Yeah, great plan. Michael shot Jeremy a text.

Player1: yo im heere

Player2: you know i hate when you make last name puns

Player2: also didnt we agree on 7? its 6:30 micah 

Michael’s face heated up a little bit at the nickname. No matter how many times Jeremy called him Micah, it was still adorable and loving and he couldn’t get enough of it, even when he felt slightly overwhelmed by it.

Player1: oh yeah we did didnt we

Player1: i guess I read the time wrong. youll be heere soon anyway right, so ill just stay heere

Player2: one more last name pun and im disowning you

The tan teen snickered at his phone and put it in his hoodie pocket. He opened Jeremy’s closet door and wondered if he would fit and how in the world would he get up there? He looked over to the side and saw the smaller shelves. 

Perfect! He thought.

He carefully climbed up the tiny shelves and after a lot of almost heart attacks when he thought the shelf would break, he was on the sturdier top shelf. He checked the time and apparently, climbing tiny shelves when you’re a lot heavier than a child, who would most likely be the one doing this instead, takes a bit more time than he thought. It was now 6:45 and the male Snow White would soon be home.

Michael hung his foot off of his wooden, flat cloud in the sky of the closet and closed the door with it, careful not to fall down. He positioned himself accordingly and waited, much like a predator waiting for the moment to pounce on his prey. Nerd, he thought to himself. 

After a bit of time, Jeremy was home, which he could tell by the door opening and closing, followed by footsteps headed to the room Michael was in. “Hey, Michael, I got snacks!” He heard the bedroom door open and got a little anxious from Jeremy being so close. 

“Michael? Where are you?” Jeremy asked. “Mikey? Oh my god, are you hiding from me, you five year old?” 

Michael had to try not to giggle a little at that, as not to give away his hiding spot. Wow, he really was a five year old. He could hear his best friend’s feet shuffling around the room, most likely looking for Michael. After a beat, the boy opened up his closet door and right on time, Michael shoved his head out and yelled, “BOO!” And Jeremy yelped loudly, falling backward, right onto his ass. The boy with glasses would’ve felt bad for him if it weren’t for the fact that he was laughing so hard he was snorting.

Jeremy stood up, pouting and crossing his arms as Michael stopped enjoying his friend’s pain. “You jerk!” 

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game.” Michael winked and threw some finger guns at Jeremy. 

“I wanna hate both.” 

Michael dramatically gasped and threw a hand over his chest, “As you can see, I am extremely offended!” 

Jeremy giggled. “Dork. So I was wondering if you could get the hell down, please, thanks.” He put his hands on his hips. Ooo, sassy.

Michael shook his head, which Jeremy responded with, “I’m calling the police.”

“If I can fight zombies, the cops will be a piece of cake!” He stuck his tongue out. The human figure of white glue walked over to the pile of snacks he had dropped before and picked up a little bag of cookies, opening it and taking a cookie out.

“What if I have cookies?” Michael didn’t need to be told twice as he hopped down from the shelf and took a cookie, munching on it. 

“But you know I would’ve totally fought them, right?” He smiled and Jeremy nodded.

“Of course, Micah, of course you would.” He giggled, which made Michael’s heart do extreme gymnastics not only from the nickname but from Jeremy’s absolutely adorable laugh. So what if he was totally, utterly, completely, definitely gay for his best friend? That’s normal, right…?

…

So maybe it isn’t, but Michael forgot about the shit he was supposed to give.

Out of nowhere, Jeremy said, “You got something on your face.” Which, wasn’t exactly a lie, he had crumbs all around his mouth. He blindly wiped off a part of his face. “Nah, it’s still there.” Michael wiped his face a little harder. All of a sudden Jeremy leaned in close to Michael’s face. “Right…” He fuckin licked Michael’s cheek.

“D-DUDE WHat tHE HeLL!” Michael wiped his face off from where his best friend licked him. “WhaT WAS ThaT FOR!” 

Jeremy was giggling and wheezing loudly, clutching his stomach as he almost toppled over. “That’s for scaring me!” He said in between loud chuckles. “Also… Hehe, you got, heh, you got the crumbs off.” 

Michael filled his eyes. “Jeremiah Heere, you are… You are something else.” Jeremy nodded in agreement about to say something before Michael cut him off. “Can I kiss you?” 

“What.”

“What.”

“No, what’d you say?”

“No, what’d you say?” 

“I didn’t say anything, you did!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Michael, did you just ask to kiss me?”

Michael’s heart almost shattered into a million pieces and if he weren’t forcing himself not to cry so intensely, he probably would have. Damn his impulses. He probably just ruined 12 years of friendship. Oops, guess he just now remembered the shit he was supposed to give! 

“N-No… I’m… I’m sorry… I think I should just-“ The ever so negative feeling filled boy was cut off by soft lips being crashed into his. It took a second for him to process what the actual HECK was going on before he started kissing back, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s lower back, while their hands were up to cup Michael’s cheeks. If this were any other person kissing him, he wouldn’t enjoy it as much with their noses bumping together a bit awkwardly and his glasses being pressed against Jeremy’s face, knowing it probably didn’t feel very nice. 

But, god, was it the best thing to ever happen to him. 

Once they pulled apart just inches to breathe, Jeremy was the first to speak up. “That was…” 

Michael chimed in, “Amazing? Wonderful? Everything you’ve ever wanted? Because that’s what it was for me and I might just cry if it wasn’t for you.” 

“You took the words right out of my mouth, Micah.”

For once, could his heart stop doing gymnastics?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my trash!


End file.
